Not Meant To Be
by shadowkat83
Summary: Another short song-fic. This one has Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto is upset with Sasuke and gets his friends to help woth a song to wake Sasuke up to what is going on.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for about six months now. But lately Naruto has noticed that something is wrong. He knows that it can't go on like this anymore so he gathers his friends to help him perform a song that maybe will open Sasuke's eyes to what is going on.

**A/N; **this is my first attempt at a song fic, hope I don't do too badly. I do not own the Naruto or the song Not Meant to Be by Theory of a Deadman.

**Not Meant to Be**

"Hey guys, I need your help." Naruto told his friends. Naruto plus the Rookie 12, minus Sasuke of course, were gathered at the BBQ place. Naruto called his closest friends to tell them about his situation with a certain Uchia.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked his best friend.

"Well, you all know about me and Sasuke right?" They nodded. "But what you don't know is that things aren't going as good as you all think. I need to wake him up to what's going on or I'm breaking up with him."

"It's that bad?" Shikamaru asks.

"It seems that no matter what I do, he keeps ignoring me. And when he does pay attention to be all we do is fight. And our fights aren't the usual kind. You know about that name he calls me or about which one of us can kick whose ass in a fight." Naruto explains what's been has happening the last couple of weeks.

"So what do you want us to do?" Ino asked, getting a mischievous look in her blue eyes.

And so Naruto explains his plan to the others. And everyone agreed to help out.

(Two nights later)

Sakura and Ino dragged the protesting Uchia out of his mansion.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go to that new club." Sakura begged.

"Yeah you need to get out more." Ino added.

"Why?" the stoic Uchia asked.

"Please." Sakura begged.

"What if we told you Naruto has something he needs to tell you?" Ino answered mischievously.

"Hn" he came back with his usual reply, but he didn't stop the two girls from dragging him down the street.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the club. Sasuke looked around, but he couldn't spot the blonde. He turned towards the two girls.

"So where is he?"

"Have a seat he'll be here soon." Ino answered. With that, the two girls disappeared, leaving him alone.

The lights of the club dimmed and a soft melody started from the stage. Sasuke turned to listen. He gasped in shock when he saw Naruto walk upon the stage. He was holding a microphone.

"This song goes out to my boyfriend." Naruto said. _Hope he gets the message._ He thinks to himself.

Then he starts to sing.

"_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you wanting from me  
And knowing that if I give that to you  
I might just disappear  
Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
_

_[Chorus:]  
It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be  
_

Naruto's blue eyes lock on a pair of black one's seated in the front row of the club. He continues the song holding his boyfriends gaze.

_It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe  
that's there's no way out for you and me  
and it seems to be a story of our life  
Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
_

_[Chorus]_

_  
If there's still time to turn this around_

_Shouldn't we be building this up instead of tearing it down  
But I keep thinking  
Maybe it's too late  
It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I finally see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

_(Chorus]_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, baby I'm sorry to see  
maybe we're not meant to be."_

Naruto finishes his song and walks off the stage. He slowly moves toward the stunned Uchia.

"Hey teme, what did you think of my song?" he asked softly staring at his feet.

Sasuke doesn't answer. Naruto gathers his courage and lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. He's shocked to see tears in the black eyes of his lover.

Sasuke gently raises his hand and cups Naruto's cheek. "Why?" he says softly, even though he only said one word Naruto knew what he meant. _Why didn't you tell me you felt like that? Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?_

"I did, but you never listened. I figured I had to find some reason to make you see what was going on. And this was the only thing I could think of." Naruto explained his voice soft with unshed tears.

"Well it worked." Sasuke said. He moved closer to Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Can you forgive me for being a selfish bastard?"

"Weellll, that depends."

"Oh, what?"

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

End

**A/N: ** well tell me what you think. Please review. If you like it I might do another one.

I'm thinking of doing a multi-chap fic with songs, but I need a name for my band. If you have any ideas let me know. Also tell me if there is a certain song you like to see in a fic and I may have one of my two characters sing it.


End file.
